1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical-electrical conversion modules, particularly to an optical-electrical conversion module and an optical transmission connecting assembly using the optical-electrical conversion module.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication is popular due to its higher speed and larger capability. An optical-electrical conversion module may include a plurality of optical components (such as an optical signal emitting member or an optical signal receiving member) mounted on a circuit board. When assembling the optical-electrical conversion module, the optical components may be bonded on the circuit board by colloidal silver, and a plastic cover may be mounted on the circuit board by UV glue, for covering the optical components. An optical waveguide is inserted into the cover, for transmitting optical signals. Because the optical components are precisely designed of higher degree of complexity, thus an automatic assembling thereof may be difficult to be realized. Therefore, a manual assembling of the optical-electrical conversion module may be suitable. However, the manual assembling of the optical-electrical conversion module may increase the costs and decrease the assembling efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.